


lover

by allechant



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: he'd crawl through hell and heaven for her so long as she gave the word.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	lover

He was used to having numerous lovers.

Sometimes, they blurred together into a faceless mass and he found himself going through the same motions over and over again – leave the house, meet someone, bring them to bed, wake up in the morning, wonder what their name was, leave without saying goodbye.

Rinse and repeat.

He was the Avatar of Lust, and people flocked to him, desperate to touch, desperate to _be_ touched. He watched indulgently as his little lambs fell over themselves in their attempts to please him, to be singled out for their unwavering affections. But as time passed, he found himself wondering if there was anything more to his impulses. Anything more to _him_.

At night, the reverence reminded him far too much of his past, and he’d shoot awake with his fingers curled in his bedsheet, his heart roaring in his ears.

The first time he ran into someone who didn’t immediately fall prey to his natural charms, he was shaken. He didn’t know what to do, how to respond – all he understood was that there was someone out there who didn’t want him. Words that once rang impossible.

Fate was a cruel mistress, and she enjoyed her games – he, once used to the adoration of hedonists, fell for the first woman to ever tell him no. The first to show a preference for his brothers over him; the first to spare him little more than a glance, her gaze cold and aloof.

She toyed with him and he played along with her, their dazzling smiles brighter than the sun. He came to her room in the middle of the night, whispering sweet nothings, and her name fell from his lips in a voice that sounded almost like love – she returned his embrace but never once did she linger, and he wondered if this was what heartbreak felt like.

* * *

He wasn’t sure why among all seven of them, she chose to come to him.

Of course, it could be that his reputation preceded him. Maybe she just wanted to know what Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, was able to offer her. Rumours of his prowess in bed didn’t last this long without basis. And for her? As long as she wanted him, his door would stay open.

That night she visited again, her footsteps light and hesitant. When she slipped into his room, shutting the door carefully behind her, he stepped closer and breathed her name, drawing a quiet gasp of surprise from her pretty lips. He didn’t wait for her to speak up – instead, he threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer, and she sighed against his mouth.

For someone who didn’t care for him, she was certainly responsive to his touch. The passion in her kisses made something flutter in his chest, and it was a feeling he didn’t want to name – he threw himself into her embrace, desperate to forget that this intimacy was little more than an illusion. A mirage that would fade away with the sounds of the morning.

He didn’t believe in love. It wasn’t something that meshed well with his sin. He was pure lust, pure desire, unfettered by chains and vows – he wasn’t the kind to wake up with someone in his bed, wasn’t the kind to reach out and rain kisses all over their slumbering face, wasn’t the kind to look into their eyes and admit that he had feelings for them. He _wasn’t_.

These emotions were not love. They didn’t mean a thing. Yet when she whispered his name, something within him broke – he led her to his bed, pushed her down as gently as he could even as everything within him screamed at him to take her, to never let her leave again. She didn’t resist him, her pupils dilated as she stared wordlessly up at him, and he pressed kisses against her neck, down to her shoulder as his fingers deftly undid the buttons of her blouse.

“Asmo,” she whispered, and his hands stilled for a second – her fingers grasped his wrists and it was only then that he realised he was trembling. “Is there something wrong?”

He laughed. It was a shaky sound. “Of course not, darling. Why would you think that?” Part of him wondered if her skin had always been this soft, this delicate. He was always careful not to bruise her, not to mark her unless she said he could, and she so rarely gave him permission.

“You’re not usually this…” She paused, her gaze flitting across his face, searching for something. He didn’t know what she was looking for. “This impatient,” she finally said.

True. He wasn’t. He didn’t quite know what had come over him tonight. But he _did_ know that he was tired. Tired of letting her have her way with him before she left as quickly as she came. Tired of pretending that he was fine with being the one left behind. Tired of going about his day-to-day business, smiling at her with the rest of his brothers, ignoring the ache in his chest when he saw her laughing at some inside joke, too close to someone else for his comfort –

The past month, every single time he fucked someone he couldn’t help but imagine her face. He heard her cries of pleasure, felt her fingers digging into his shoulders, thought about her hips bucking against his hand, her body clenching exquisitely around him.

Part of him felt betrayed. Even an activity that he was renowned for had been invaded entirely by her. If she didn’t love him, then why couldn’t she at least afford him this meagre escape?

“Oh, am I?” He nipped at her throat, hoping to distract her – she whimpered, and her fingers wrapped around his arms. “It’s been a long day, sweetheart. I was just eager to see you.”

“How did you know I would come tonight?” she breathed, not trying to stop him as he undid the rest of the buttons, tugging her blouse away from her.

“I hoped.” And there was truly no other answer. Love made him pathetic. He could have been out there, partying the night away, choosing to grace the bed of anyone he wanted – instead, here he was, hoping the human exchange student would want to scratch an itch. Would want to seek him out for one night of pleasure before she left him again, no strings attached.

How far he had fallen, even after he already fell.

To his relief, she didn’t try to push any further – instead, she pressed herself closer, her lips grazing the hollow of his throat. She was soft and tender, and he reminded himself that this was just her _nature_ when she was in bed, that she didn’t love him, and she never would.

He might not know love well, but he knew enough to recognise the look of someone _in_ love, and he could find no trace of it when he looked into her eyes.

“What do you want from me tonight?” Sometimes they liked to play a game. It was fun to take the lead and guess, to make her plead and whimper and fall apart with his hands – but tonight was not one of those nights.

“Everything.” Her whisper was so faint it was barely audible. Warmth coloured her cheeks, and he could sense the desire that rippled through her, an emotion he was all too familiar with.

“You're being greedy, darling.” It wasn't a complaint. Her eyelids fluttered at the mention of greed, her gaze slanting away from him, and Asmo wondered if he had struck a nerve by mentioning his elder brother. “Let me guess. Mammon did something stupid again.”

“No, no he didn't,” she sighed. He didn't like the fact that they were discussing another man in his bed, but he held his tongue. The bitter sting of jealousy coiled in his chest, and he ignored it. “He just – he wants so much, you know? All the time. And it's exhausting.”

“You don’t always have to give in to him.” He slid a finger down her jaw, lingering on her chin. “The rest of us can offer you so much more, as long as you’re willing to take it.”

She frowned. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

Did that mean _his_ feelings didn’t matter? He swallowed the retort, forcing yet another smile upon his face. “You’re so _lovely_. It makes me want to eat you up.” He tapped her on the nose, and she laughed, her eyes wide – he took advantage of the lull in the conversation, swooping in to claim her mouth. She allowed him to plunder, to take with fierce abandon, and for that one moment, he was little better than his brother.

Sometimes Asmo thought that he wasn’t much more than a subset of Mammon anyway, his sin so closely entwined with greed that it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Maybe that was why she came to him. Because Asmo was Mammon but without the clinginess, without the commitment, without the selfish demands.

He didn’t want to admit that lust could go both ways, too. That lust could easily be as obsessive as greed, that once he set his sights on someone he _wanted_ this badly it was difficult to just let go, the way she clearly expected him to – that it took everything he had to pretend there was nothing wrong with their arrangement. She was afraid of making promises, and that stung.

Though who could blame her? He had a track record that didn’t lend itself well to the idea of exclusivity. In truth, Asmo himself didn’t _know_ if he could devote himself to just one person.

But for her, he was willing to try. She simply had to nod, and he’d offer himself to her without any regret or shame – his heart was hers for the taking, so long as she said the word.

He pulled away from her, studying her flushed cheeks, the bright sparkle in her eyes. Only in his bed was she any different from her usual, becoming open and needy in a way that made his chest tighten. Sometimes he wondered if he pushed hard enough, would he be able to hear those terrifying three words fall from her lips – sometimes, when they were together like this it felt like he could get her to say anything he wanted. And it was… _tempting_.

Even if it was a lie, he longed to hear her sweet voice singing her love for him. But he had yet to push her that far. He wasn’t sure if he should try. Wasn’t sure what he’d do afterwards.

“Do you want me to fulfil all your secret little desires, darling?” he asked. “You know what will happen if you say yes. Are you sure about this?”

She bit her lip and nodded, and he could see the trepidation in her gaze – he exhaled, then leant down to brush his lips against her forehead, one final act of tenderness before they fell into the roles she delighted in. When he pulled back, he had lost his smile. “Strip for me.”

It was enjoyable to give in to her darkest impulses, to goad her into going down the path she chose for herself. She shook her head, frowning back at him, and gently he stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. “Did you forget your place? I’m not going to ask a second time.”

She hesitated, her gaze flitting between him and the door, then finally she began to take off the rest of her clothes, shimmying out of her skirt and underwear with practised ease. He let out an appreciative hum at the sight of her – he’d never grow tired of her body, all gorgeous curves and flawless skin. “Do you want to come tonight?”

“Yes. Yes, please,” she whispered, still sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands reaching up to cover her naked chest. He took a step closer, and her head fell back to meet his gaze, her pupils dilated with lust – for one moment, he almost forgot about their game, almost sank to his knees so he could worship her in all her glory, but he caught himself just in time.

“Who said you’re allowed to hide?” He seized her wrists, throwing them back so that she fell onto his bed, pressed beneath him. She let out a whimper, and he allowed a smile to flit across his lips for just a second before he steeled his expression once more. “Spread your legs for me,” he ordered, withdrawing so that she had some space. “Let me see you.”

She paused, her gaze meeting his pleadingly, and he cocked his head with a disarming grin before he leant forward and pinched her right nipple between his fingers – she yelped, her entire body arching into him, and he flicked the sensitive nub in warning before he let go.

So many people enjoyed being dominated by him, but she was the only one who truly made him feel _anything_ – who made him want to stop playing his role and simply wrap himself around her, murmuring her name in between kisses and gentle, delicate touches. But he was determined to give her what she wanted tonight, even if he burned to just pound into her right now, to feel her body spasming around him as his name left her beautiful mouth.

“Like this?” she breathed, propping herself up on her elbows and spreading her thighs – her sex was revealed, bare and glistening, and he swallowed.

“Yes. Just like that,” he murmured. “Aren’t you lovely?” He meant every word he said. She bit her lip, embarrassed about splaying herself so openly to him – he chuckled at the sight of her shame, the way her pretty pink blush painted itself across her cheeks. “Now, I want you to touch yourself. Show me how you please yourself on the nights I’m not there.”

“I-I can’t!” Her voice was filled with panic. It was amusing, how she had already come to him several times over the past month and yet she remained shy about exploring her sexuality.

Then again, that was precisely what made this so enjoyable for him. Asmo was nothing if not a patient teacher. “If you’re scared, we can stop things right here and you can go back to your room.” He smiled. It was not an empty threat.

Her eyes were wide with fear and a hint of something _other_. Slowly, she dropped her fingers between her thighs, sliding them across her folds, and he watched intently as she began to stroke herself. It didn’t take long before she seemed to forget he was even in the room – she threw her head back against the pillows as her legs trembled, her fingers working a furious, familiar rhythm. He could feel the tension in the air, sense how close she was to her climax –

“Stop.” His voice was soft but commanding, and her fingers froze right over her clit. “You put on a wonderful show, darling. But you’re not allowed to come unless I say you can.”

“ _Please_!” The word sounded like it was ripped out from her lungs. “I’m so – I’m so close,” she cried, and he wavered for just a second before snapping out of his indecisiveness – he was a perfectionist in bed, and he would continue to be one no matter how hard she begged.

She was so beautiful, though. So lovely. She had managed to work herself up into a sopping mess – he’d always known she was an exhibitionist, even if she tried to be shy about touching herself in front of him. She always got _so_ wet when he was watching her like this.

“Do you think you deserve to come yet, hm? Do you think you’ve been a good girl?” He leant closer and stroked her bangs away from her eyes – she looked up at him, her gaze open and vulnerable. He studied her, taking in her flushed cheeks, her bright eyes. “On your knees.”

She scrambled to obey, her lips parted in anticipation – Asmo slowly undid his pants, pulling them down to reveal the bulge in his boxers. “What would you like me to do tonight?”

“Fuck me. Fuck me, _please_. Please.” The words fell messy, impatient from her mouth, and he chuckled. Her gaze was fixed on his cock, and he reached for her hand, allowing her to palm the bulge before her – she bit her lip, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

“You truly can’t wait, can you? What did I say the previous time about being patient, hm?”

“Patience is a virtue,” she babbled. “Patience gets you nice things like your cock in my mouth. Patience leads to pleasure and pleasure leads to pain and pain leads to –”

“Yes, darling. Patience is a virtue.” He cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing slow circles over her skin. “You still haven’t learnt your lesson. I see I have no choice but to punish you.”

“No! No, please, _please_ , I’ll be good!” But he ignored her pleas, grabbing the silk ties he left on his bedside table for these special occasions – quickly, he bound her wrists and ankles to the bedframe, rendering her immobile, then he stepped back to survey his handiwork.

She strained against the ties, her eyes glistening. “Asmo, Asmo, please,” she begged. He was unmoved this time, knowing this was what she wanted even if she didn’t know how to put her desires into words. “I don’t want to wait anymore, just give me what I _want_ –”

“You’re not in a position to make any demands right now, are you?” he asked. She quietened, though her gaze continued to bore holes into him. “Seeing you touch yourself…it makes me want to taste you.” He ran one finger against her dripping sex, gently circling her swollen clit, and she whimpered, her body jerking at his touch. “So sensitive. So wet and ready for me.”

He knew all her quirks, understood all her unspoken desires. He edged her with his tongue, continuously bringing her to the very precipice of pleasure before pulling back to calm her down, an endless cycle of giving and taking that left her weak and trembling, her gaze fixed helplessly on the ceiling. He exhaled over her pussy and she cried out, spasming at the warmth of his breath – when he looked at her, she was panting, frustration and need blatant on her face. “How close are you?” he asked, smiling. He already knew the answer.

“Asmo…” Her voice was faint. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. “I can’t do this, I really can’t. Please.” As she pleaded, he ran his fingers across her inner thigh, and she jerked against him, a weak cry escaping her lips. The look in her eyes bordered on betrayal.

“Don’t underestimate yourself, love. You can take so much more,” he whispered. By now he had removed his boxers, and he crawled over her, settling himself comfortably between her thighs – she tried to arch up to welcome him into her body, but the restraints held her back and she groaned, her head lolling against the pillows. “How many times has it been?”

“Eight.” He had told her to keep track, and now she obediently answered his question. Eight times he had brought her to the very brink of orgasm before he withdrew, denying her what she wanted. He used his tongue, his fingers, slid his cock against her dripping folds, always making sure to touch her in a way that was slightly _off_ so that she couldn’t fall over the edge.

“And you think that’s enough?” he asked. She nodded frantically; her eyes were dark with lust, and he thought there was nothing more beautiful than her at this very moment. “Hm. I don’t think so though. I know you can do more. You can take it, can’t you? Such a good girl.”

“I can’t!” She closed her eyes as he pushed his cock against her pussy, a quiet moan escaping her mouth. He bit back a groan – he’d love to just sink himself inside her now, feel the welcoming warmth of her enveloping him in perfect, silken bliss. But he couldn’t, not if he wanted her to experience pleasure the likes of which she could never imagine – instead, he kissed her, and she whimpered into his mouth, quiet and needy. He adored hearing her like this.

It was at times like these that he believed, for just one fleeting moment, that someday she might love him back. That maybe if he was good and he pleased her _exactly_ the way she wanted, she would fall for him too and he’d stop longing for something he couldn’t have.

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured into her mouth, and she arched against him, her body soft and pliant, full of need. Her eyelids fluttered, and he trailed kisses across her jaw, one hand slipping down to gently squeeze her breasts, to flick her sensitive nipples.

She moaned, barely able to speak, and he caught her earlobe between his teeth. “Play nice, sweetheart. I’m asking you a question.”

“You…you. Inside me.” Her voice was strained. “Now. Please.”

“Really?” Without warning, he slid three fingers inside her, and she was so wet and ready that she sucked him right in, her lips parting soundlessly – she was warm and tight, and he felt her body clenching greedily around him. He hooked his fingers – _come hither_ – and she moaned again, her entire body spasming. He gazed upon her, this lovely, beautiful creature who only bared herself when they were in bed together; when the scent of her desire permeated every nook and cranny of his room and left him wanting more even as he took her over and over.

His thumb pressed gently against her sensitive clit and an incoherent string of words left her mouth. He smiled, sliding his thumb up and down, spreading her glistening wetness across her sex, and there were tears forming at the corners of her eyes – she turned her face into his pillows, biting down on silk, and he imagined himself sinking his teeth into the gentle curve of her neck. “Should I stop teasing you?” he asked, withdrawing his hand, his skin glistening with her arousal – he wiped his fingers across her naked torso, and she shuddered.

“Yes.” He could barely hear the word. Her voice was soft, broken. He wondered, for a quick second, whether he was being too cruel – but no. True pleasure could only be found in the most exquisite pain – they were two sides of the same coin, and if she yearned for the highest peaks of what he could offer her, then this was something she’d just have to put up with. “I’ll do anything. Anything you want,” she panted. “Just please…no more.”

He twisted her nipple, a hard and cruel gesture – she yelped, pressing into his hand, and he could almost feel the jolt of pain and desire that shot through her at his action. “You’re a demanding pet.” He ran his tongue over that same nipple, an apology. “But I’m in a good mood tonight, so I’ll give you what you want.”

He knelt between her thighs, lining himself up with her sex, and she inhaled, a sharp, sudden sound – he slid the head of his cock along her folds and she keened, shifting her legs as best as she could, trying to coax him inside her. He paused – she was looking straight at him, eyes dark, lips parted, cheeks flushed. So needy. Lust looked good on her, and for a moment his chest swelled with pride. Here she was, the human they all desired, drenched in his sin.

“Say please one more time, love. Beg me to fuck you.”

“Please, _please_ , Asmo. Please. I want you inside me.” She tilted her hips as she spoke, and he wondered if she was even in control of herself. “I want you to _fuck_ me. Take me. I want to feel your cock inside my pussy. I want you to come inside me –”

He growled and thrust inside her, feeling her warmth wrapped hot and velvet around him, and her words were cut off with a sharp cry, her breathless voice echoing off the walls. He was relentless, pent-up with frustration after waiting for this long, and incoherent words of praise fell from her lips in between quiet moans and whimpers.

She wasn’t the loudest in bed, and he enjoyed that – he liked watching her bite her lip, liked watching her gaze flit between the ceiling and his face, liked watching the way she strained against the bindings that trapped her wrists, her hands longing to reach out and touch him. She called his name and he fell forward to kiss her, pushing forcefully into her so that he was _deep_ inside – her entire body stiffened, and he stilled, shifting his mouth down her throat so that he could suck on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

“No, don’t –” And she whispered a curse, the quietest expletive escaping that pretty mouth of hers as he bit down, already knowing it’d leave a bruise. Something to prove that she belonged to _him_ in body, if nothing else. He raised his head and smiled at her, and in the next moment, he began moving again, faster than he had before. Her eyes closed, her breaths quick and short as she tried to keep up with him, but he had been playing with her for far too long and she could barely put up any kind of resistance.

Moments later, he felt her body trembling and she fell apart around him, his name tearing itself out of her throat, filled with breathless reverence – she arched into him and he hissed against her neck, where her pulse thrummed. Chasing his climax, he forced his eyes shut and followed her over the edge into oblivion, his world turning white for just one quick second as he spilt himself inside her.

Her body continued to clench around him as he rode out his orgasm, milking every drop from him, and he sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, not moving, not speaking, just basking in the aftermath. Her eyelids fluttered, her chest heaving, and he studied her, committing every single delicate feature to his memory.

Just more material to torture himself with, but he _was_ a sucker for punishment, wasn’t he? She liked it when he held her down in bed, but in truth, he was the one who always bent to her will, and he didn’t know how he felt about that. She didn’t even have to invoke the pact that bound their souls together. He’d cross all nine levels of Hell and back if she wanted him to.

“Thank you,” she suddenly murmured, startling him out of his thoughts. He stroked her cheek, back to being gentle, back to being loving and tender – everything she didn’t want from him.

“Anytime for you.” And for one moment, he thought he could see within her eyes a shimmer of affection, something fragile and _genuine_ that made his breath hitch and his lips tremble. Then she blinked and it was gone, and he was left wondering if he had just imagined it.

“Will you stay tonight?” he asked, the question slipping unbidden out of his mouth. He instantly regretted allowing himself to sound so _weak_. As though she didn't already have a strong enough hold over him – but her lips curved up and she looked straight at him, her eyes filled with thought.

“Sure. If you want me to.” She shrugged, and it was only then that he realised she was still tied to the bed – he briefly considered allowing her to stay that way, especially since she hadn't requested to be released, but he shot down his base desires, undoing the ties so she could get up and move around.

Once her wrists were freed, she reached out to cup his cheek, her index finger lingering against his jaw. “Don't you have other people to toy with, Asmo?”

“No. Not tonight.” He lay beside her, looping his arms around her waist. It was rare that she didn't immediately leave after they were done, and he fully intended to take advantage of that.

She curled up next to him, her breath brushing gently against his shoulder, and he wished that every single night with her could end this way – but he was the Avatar of Lust, he who fulfilled the desires of sinners and hedonists, and he knew best that wishes were never granted without some kind of terrible price.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa I've wanted to do something like this for a while :(
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
